


summer

by acruxio



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acruxio/pseuds/acruxio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was summer when jongin both fallen and crumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer

Title: Summer  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sehun/Jongin , Sehun/Luhan  
Genre: Angst  
Length: ~1000 words  
Summary: it was summer when jongin both fallen and crumbled.

 

It was summer when they first met,a 5-year-old Jongin stood behind his mother,face all shy and curious when his mother greeted their new neighbor.

 _Hey,we are from the house across the street. Welcome to the neighborhood._ His mother flashed her charming smile with a plate of brownies in her hands. _Godness,thank you. I’m sorry I can’t invite you inside,the house is still in mess right now._ Their neighbor which later Jongin knew as Mrs Oh gave them an apologetic smile. _No it’s okay,we just dropping by. By the way,this is my son,Jongin._ Jongin peeked from behind,giving a slight bow with a nice to meet you Mrs Oh. _Oh my he’s so cute. Sehun ! Honey come here and greet your new friend._ Seconds later,a pale,skinny boy with inky black hair and brown orbs came to their view. Jongin looked up at his mother,a little bit unsure on what to do. His mother then whispered a low _greet him Jongin-ah._ So,Jongin did. _Hi,my name is Jongin_ came out from his mouth,face low with a tint of pink on his cheeks. _Hey Jongin,I’m Sehun. Let’s be bestfriends,okay ?._ The boy –Sehun,greeted him back,a broad smile stretched from his lips. Jongin noticed that when Sehun smiled,his eyes turned into crescents and Jongin thought that they were beautiful,even beautiful than the real ones. A soft _okay_ could be heard after that.  
Since that,Jongin was known as Sehun’s one and only bestfriend.

 

It was summer in middle school when Jongin thought that he liked Sehun more than a friend. Jongin was scared. Scared with his own feelings. But when he saw Sehun’s smiles,he knew he wanted more. The smiles that brought tranquility to his mind. Just like the summer breeze,dissolving himself into a sea of endless thoughts. Jongin was charmed. Enchanted by the calming wind that was Oh Sehun. And Jongin knew,he had fallen. Hard.

 

It was summer after high school when Jongin confessed. They were in Sehun’s room,catching up with each other since they had been busy with their own works which had reduced their daily chit chat time. Sehun was talking about a kitten he found on the way home when Jongin blurted out sehun,let’s be boyfriends. Sehun stopped talking and Jongin face was pale,heart racing at it full speed. Jongin’s _well um this is crazy but i think i like you ? Like as in more than a friend should um shit ! just forget about it um i was just joki.._ was cut out with Sehun’s low and shy _okay_ and Jongin swore he saw fireworks after that.  
Since that,Jongin was known as Sehun’s one and only boyfriend.

 

It was summer during their fifth anniversary when Jongin proposed. Right leg on his knee with a little bouquet of flowers in his hand,soft gazes connected with brown ones. _Happy first anniversary Sehun,will you stay by my side forever ? I love you._ Sehun took the flowers with blushed cheeks and an _I love you too Jongin_ could be heard. Jongin also prepared identical rings,since he thought that flowers are not enough –at least not for his Sehun,he said. Sehun was all happy and bright that day. Just like the summer rays of sunshine. He did not want to lose Sehun,or in another words,he was not ready to lose Sehun.

Two days later,Sehun left.

Leaving Jongin all ruined and hanging without a single word.

Then,Jongin remembered,Sehun did not give an okay or a yes to his _will you stay by my side forever._

 

It was summer five years later when he met Luhan. The doe-eyed man with fair complexion and a Cartier bracelet on his wrist. Luhan was beautiful but not beautiful as Sehun. No,Jongin did not move on,he still clung to a hope that one day Sehun would come back to him,coming back to his arms and he would hold him tight,never wanted him to slip away again. Luhan was his client,using Jongin’s service to help him designed a house for him and his boyfriend. _I want it to have a modern look with a spacious compound and a great view of the beach from the house._ Jongin was jotting down Luhan’s description when the doorbell of the café rang. _Oh that's my boyfriend,_ Luhan said with a giddy expression. Jongin turned and he regretted it the second he did because stood in front of him right now was Oh Sehun,all in his poker face. _Jongin,this is my boyfriend Sehun. And Sehun this the architect that I’ve told you,Jongin._ Jongin did not say anything,his eyes stucked at a certain Oh Sehun. _I miss you_ ,he wanted to say but no this was not his Sehun anymore. Not his anymore. Not his. _Sehun,_ the said boy offered his right hand. Jongin looked at that hand before he took it, _Jongin._ When their hands touched,Jongin felt the jolt of longiness running through his veins. How he missed the cold touch that was Sehun. Jongin noticed that there was no ring on Sehun’s ring finger,it was replaced by a Cartier wrapped nicely on his wrist. Jongin felt nothing but a pang of hurt.

When Luhan leaved for restroom,leaving only Jongin and Sehun at their table,Jongin wanted to yell at Sehun – _Where have you been ?! Why you left me ? Why you did this to me ? If you did not love me anymore you can fucking tell me but instead you leave me fucking hanging. Is I’m not worth it Oh Sehun ?_ He wanted to ask them all but the only words that came out from his mouth was _what are we now Sehun ?_. Sehun face remained expressionless, _nothing Jongin. We are nothing._ With that Jongin little hope crashed. Shattered with his broken heart. Jongin wanted to cry his heart out but only a soft _okay_ was heard coming from his mouth.  
Since that,Jongin was no one to Sehun anymore.

 

In was summer when Jongin dreamed of another world,where Sehun was his. Forever his.

 

Jongin loved summer.

Summer reminded him of heartbreak,of light breeze,of a little bouquet of flowers,of a bright sunshine and mostly of Sehun.


End file.
